Hyperius the Invincible (mission)
Hyperius The Invincible is a raid boss exclusive to Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. Hyperius was a regular Engineer who grew mad with power. After the Vault opened, dangerous alien creatures awoke from their slumber. Hyperius was altered by them, becoming one of the most powerful entities on Pandora. He is completely passive until threatened. He is one of the three Seraph Guardians. Mission After completing the mission X Marks The Spot, Shade will have a new mission in Oasis called Hyperius the Invincible. This takes place in a branch of Washburne Refinery set up as an arena. The arena can only be accessed by paying 8 Eridium at the gate, and nearby are various facilities to aid in preparing for the coming fight: vending machines including an Ammo Dump and a med vendor, and a Quick Change Station. Strategy Shielded Stage The battle begins once a player initiates combat by dealing damage to Hyperius. This can only be done once inside the arena. After the first attack has been made, Hyperius summons four unshielded loaders that are connected to him via an orange parabolic semi-transparent light. As long as at least one orange light connects Hyperius to a robot, Hyperius will have his shield. The shield prevents most elemental damage and reduces non-elemental damage by a little. Dealing enough damage to a loader will down the loader, causing the loader to stop moving and put up its own copy of Hyperius' shield and request repairs. Once all currently alive minions are downed, Hyperius will lose his shield and all weapons can deal full damage to him. Hyperius possesses a move that causes an explosion that deals roughly 50,000 damage to all vault hunters on the field not protected. This move is the hardest move to overcome in his entire arsenal. Hyperius' explosion is usually preceded by him speaking one of two phrases. replace "one of two phrases" with the two phrases... "who's your daddy" and i think "meet your maker"? - need conformation <---> There are few ways to actually protect a vault hunter from the full damage of this attack. There is a giant pipe to the left as soon as the vault hunter walks into the arena that can prevent damage as long as Hyperius is not visible, it is also possible to use the left edge entrance itself much in the same way, finally, a Commando's Sabre Turret shield will block all damage from these blasts. (Note: While very effective at avoiding the blasts at the beginning of the fight, the shield does not stand up well to the minions' rocket attacks, and is therefore much harder to use later on, along with the complication of keeping party members together.) it was noted previously that Axton's nuke can forcefully move Hyperius into flinching during the cast time of his explosion, this interrupted it and prevented completion of it, if that is true, we should test Zer0's and Salvador's override skills, as this could be a nice way to solo him <---> Hyperius will cast his explosion at predictable times during the shielded stage. he will always open the battle with at least one explosion, if not two. The opening explosion may be delayed if he decides to attack with a wave of blue mini rockets, after which he will promptly use one explosion. He will always cast one after all his robots (that are still alive) are downed, after which his shield will be lowered and all damage will have a greater effect on him. He will Cast two explosions after his robots have not been downed in a while. change "in awhile" with the actual time, or rough estimation (45 seconds - ish?) <---> Hyperius has one more attack during this stage: blue mini rockets. He will rarely use them, and they are easy to avoid. They move slowly with a small explosion radius. He will use them randomly and rarely, happening at any point during this. Constant movement is advised. There are about 16 rockets to his barrage and all are fired one after another. As the rockets fly through the air, they will have a tight serpentine path and will not home in on a target. Hyperius minions fire missiles that can be shot out of the air. The rockets they shoot are fired in groups of 4. This is the most used attack in this phase, but like the blue mini rockets Hyperius uses, they are slow and easy to avoid. At medium to long range, they will seldom hit a moving target. Berserk Stage After his minions are taken care of, or when he has ~25% of his life left, the fight drastically changes. He will grow in size and never regenerate his shield. He will often jump across the map to gain distance. Should he land on a target, they will receive excessive damage, usually enough to down a Vault Hunter instantly. His main form of attack at this stage is melee, but he is known to resort to the blue mini rockets and explosion from the shielded stage. He will use the blue mini rockets far more often in this stage. Hyperius the Invincible can only be defeated once a day. If someone in a player group has defeated him that day, the group will not be able to fight him. Player Tactics *A siren for long range revive and healing (by firing on players). Perhaps another siren as backup. Use high capacity shields. Adaptive shields don't seem to be working against the nova's from Hyperius, although an Evolution works well. *Two damage dealers (pref. a commando or a gunzerker). Equipment: The Bee shield, Hellfire SMG (which seems to work better than the Conference Call) and Slayer of Terramorphous class Mod (increased burn damage). A Vitality Relic or Blood of the Seraphs will increase a character's survivability substantially. One player can use singularity grenades to pull all the robots tightly together. Other players throw corrosive cloud grenades to simultaneously damage the bots. When they go into healing mode, deal massive damage on Hyperius. If all bots are healing simultaneous, the time window to damage Hyperius seems to be about 10 seconds. When bots are down (and Hyperius goes into rage-mode). Players should scatter to avoid his jumps. A skilled player is capable of soloing Hyperius with some difficulty and a bit of luck using a Gunzerker specced around Gunzerk and Money Shot. The key to victory lies in careful use of Shield Swaps, using a high capacity shield with a low recharge time and high recharge rate and The Bee in combination with 2 Maggies. Use the high capacity shield to soak up the initial Novas, then immediately gunzerk and switch to The Bee. Damage each Loader just enough that they go into healing mode and Hyperius loses his shields, then proceed to unload into Hyperius for the rest of the available window. When the window closes, switch back to the high capacity shield and wait until the next set of Novas, shooting Hyperius to trigger the effect of "Get Some" to finish off the Cooldown on Gunzerk and repeat the above steps until the loaders are dead. Care must be used to not lower Hyperius past the 25% line, or the end of the fight will become very complicated. When the loaders are dead, the player must rely on careful reading of Hyperius, as a single mistimed manuever will lead to the character's death. Hyperius has a major tell when he leaps, dropping to one knee a mere second before leaping toward a target. Jumping sideways when they see this tell will allow a player enough time to jump again when hitting the ground and avoiding the leap attack from Hyperius. If Hyperius is not firing missiles, the goal is to keep moving backward and away from him, and unleash as much damage as possible. Party The best thing to do is to keep strafing and stay spread out, but not too far as to be unable to revive each other. It is also notable to mention that upon each revival player's health is reduced for a short time during this fight, making falling into final stand many times consecutively very dangerous. His minions are more fragile to non-elemental weapons. Hyperius seems to be resistant to no elemental type, but not especially vulnerable to them either. Your goal is more to survive than anything else, but the fight goes much smoother when your team has the ability to Slag, pull his attention off players during Berserk Stage (DeathTrap/Rocket Turret), heal players and revive them instantly across the rather flat arena (Siren), and deal massive damage. Constant movement is necessary to avoid rockets fired by Hyperius and his Loaders as well as stomping attacks made by Hyperius during his Berserk Stage. A rather large piping immediately to the left of the entrance of the arena can protect from blasts as long as Hyperius does not have line-of-sight, but can only protect one character at a time. Players need to lead Hyperius away from the character hiding there to prevent them from getting damaged. A Harmony-focused Siren is recommended to hide here, to ensure that she can facilitate the revival of other characters. Due to the length of the fight, a Gunzerker with Team Ammo Regen is very useful, otherwise players may be forced to use less-preferred weapons midway through the fight. A Gunzerker with two Conference Calls and The Bee can deal heavy damage to unshielded Loaders and Hyperius, and a damage-focused Siren or Mechromancer can quickly spread Elemental Damage Over Time. The main usefulness in a Commando here can vary, but a specific use is that his Phalanx Shield can protect all characters within it from Hyperius's blasts. The Assassin's B0re skill shooting through enough loaders can be used to severely damage loaders and Hyperius, ending the fight very quickly. With enough points in Killing Bl0w and a melee build, an Assassin can single-handedly end the fight once Hyperius enters his Berserk Stage. If the Siren is speced into harmony, they can ensure quick revivals using Res, minimizing HP penalty from Second Wind duration. HP regeneration class mods or relics are recommended for all classes. Solo Start the battle by dodging the first explosion(s) by hiding behind the pipe. It is vital to keep his minions alive, but on the brink of death to allow for future revives. The goal is to spam the baby maker reload after knocking down his 4 loaders, and trying to get him to 25% life so the player is not forced to destroy his loaders. holding the firing button and reloading constantly creates the quickest damage output. with the bee, the Baby Maker should easily deal 2m damage each reload, and up to 6m damage. It is a very real possibility to run out of ammo, it is wise to use a different gun other than the Baby Maker to lower the loaders health. Should a player lose the effect of The Bee when Hyperius enters his Berserk Stage, they will most likely fail, as it is very hard to recover from that loss without the use of skills.[1] Another strategy is to tank his explosions with relics and class mods that improve hp regeneration, with a bit of luck he will fall. Assassins have the added advantage of B0re, allowing them to deal significant damage to Hyperius while he is guarded and still lower the loaders life to set up for revives, expediting the process. B0re also has the ability to make Hyperius flinch (if shot through a minion first), with correct timing, Hyperius's explosion can be stopped. see end of explosion paragraph in the behavior section - should we be able to interrupt his explosion, that info should be placed here. <---> Assassins have an alternate strategy for soloing Hyperius using their melee capabilities. Builds utilizing Law and Order coupled with faster Action Skill Cooldown Rate can quickly whittle down both Hyperius and his minions. After beginning the fight, it's important to group the minions and Hyperius up by running around them and frequently using Decepti0n. Using Death Bl0ss0m augmented by Deathmark can stagger minions looking to launch their rockets, while Innervate allows one to make distance and recover lost hitpoints. After the group is clumped up, it's just a matter of swinging repeatedly while circling to damage the enemies, recover hitpoints, and avoid further damage. Decepti0n is still incredibly useful for the Kunai, the regeneration, and the damage multiplier. High Ambush and Backstab skill along with careful positioning of the dummy can allow at least a couple high damage hits to Hyperius' back. Once Hyperius has low health, do not be afraid of killing all his minions. Having +10 Killing Bl0w skill will make short work of him. It is recommended to use a Legendary Hunter Class Mod or a +5 Killing Bl0w Ninja Class Mod because of this. Even if an Assassin is incapacitated during the Berserk Stage, Hyperius will maintain close enough proximity to be finished off by Killing Bl0w, assuming the Berserk Stage is triggered by low health rather than a loss of all minions. Gunzerkers have a relatively simple strategy for fighting Hyperius alone. Having +11 points in Last Longer and 5 points in Get Some allow for a sort of endless Gunzerking state. If Hyperius is shot constantly, preferably with an Infinity, it will cool down several seconds before the duration ends and allow for immediate re-activation. This allows for the constant benefit of all Gunzerk effects, such as the speed granted by Bus That Can't Slow Down and ammunition regeneration. Equipment is far less important when relying on this method and only expedites the process. With a vitality artifact or Blood of the Seraphs, the Evolution, Hard to Kill and Ain't Got Time to Bleed, a Gunzerker using this strategy can tank 3 consecutive explosions from Hyperius and restore to full health in well under 15 seconds. If using The Bee instead, 2 consecutive explosions can still be endured easily with a similar time until health is fully restored. So long as missiles are avoided and Hyperius does not stomp the character, a Gunzerker can always outlast him. The greatest risk is a shield reflecting bullets back at the character, given the constant fire demanded to perform it. Care should be taken not to either sidestep past shielded loaders or to trigger a loaders' shield while close enough to reflect bullets. Commandos can use their turret to great advantage. The blasts from Hyperius cannot damage any characters within a Phalanx Shield. However, care should be taken when deploying a turret to avoid the blasts, or missiles from his Minions may disable the shield before it can guard against a blast. Commandos are also capable of using Willing to allow for full or partial recharge of shields between the two blasts. Willing also allows Preparation to trigger sooner after taking damage. Gemini is also useful for an additional Phalanx Shield, and distracting Hyperius once he reaches the Berserk Stage. Additionally, a turret place close enough to Hyperius and between his target can cause him to get caught on the turret when he attempts to jump, leaving him vulnerable for several seconds while avoiding the attack. Notable Loot *Seraph Crystals * Weapons * Weapons Notes #One of these Skills: Inertia - (Maya), Grim - (Zer0), Decepti0n - (Zer0), Blood Soaked Shields - (Gaige), Buck Up - (Gaige), Unstoppable Force - (Gaige), Quick Charge - (Axton) Trivia *The dialogue spoken by Hyperius is identical to the Brusers, such as "Come little one. Time to die!", "Mwahaha! Come meet your maker!", and "I'm gonna kill you!" Gallery Hyperius.jpeg|The posture Hyperius takes before using his Area Of Effect attack. Hyperius the Invincible.jpg|Hyperius, Before the battle has begun Category:Raid bosses Category:Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty